The invention relates to a procedure for fabricating an individual abutment meant for a dental prosthesis for use in an implant anchored in an area of the jaw with an implant attachment on which the abutment is fixed or to which the abutment is aligned, using a working model molded by the jaw area equipped with the implant, with the sulcus area of the gum uncovered above the implant and shaped by a sulcus-former extending from the implant attachment being reproduced in the working model and with the abutment to be fabricated comprising a sulcus section running within the sulcus area and an adjoining head section to admit a part of a dental prosthesis, which if necessary is an integral component of the head section.
From EP-B-0 891 163 and EP-B-1 518 511, a dental prosthesis is known in which the abutment connecting an implant with a crown, which also can be designated as a post, is individually configured so that all the surfaces of the abutment projecting above the gum lines have a geometric course that corresponds to the surface of the externally visible part of the dental prosthesis, i.e., customarily a crown, though with smaller dimensions, since the abutment is provided with a cap or a facing.
With an implant-supported dental prosthesis according to EP-B-1 062 916, a working model of a jaw area to be equipped with a prosthesis is fabricated and, into the working model, a manipulation implant is inserted with auxiliary elements that then are scanned to determine base data that are used to determine interpolation data for a framework to be applied to the abutment or a superstructure surrounding the framework. For this, the abutment is individually configured, with an abutment blank to be processed being used, which can be adapted to what is needed with the least processing expense.
A dental prosthesis system is known from DE-B-10 2007 018 453. This comprises a dental implant and a superstructure built on it, which has a mounting post for mechanical support that can be individually produced.
The subject of WO-A-2004/060197 is a procedure for automatic generation of a dental superstructure for connecting with an implant. An inserted abutment can be optimized for shoulder width, stump height and turning angle.
Even if, as per the prior art, individually configured abutments are known, standard geometries are used for the section running below the gum line, without making allowance for the individual particulars of the jaw and gum area, in to which the dental prosthesis and thus the abutment are inserted.